


Scenes Better Not Witnessed

by stillskies



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 03:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillskies/pseuds/stillskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waya sees something he never wanted to see. Ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scenes Better Not Witnessed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aoyagi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoyagi/gifts).



> Originally posted 06-26-2007

“This isn’t what it looks like!” Isumi shouted desperately.

Waya looked like he was going to explode, Kuwabara thought, though he wasn’t sure if it would be with laughter or disgust.

“Why,” Waya began calmly, “is Ogata-juudan’s lips on your neck, Isumi-san?”

“It’s really not what it looks like,” Isumi insisted, groaning as Ogata bit his shoulder.

“Then what is it?” Waya’s voice was edging on hysterical.

“Ho ho ho,” Kuwabara interrupted. “Aren’t you the feisty one, Ogata-kun?”

He was sure Isumi would have protested had Ogata’s hand not been where it was. As it stood, Kuwabara was sure they would need a room if they were to continue. “Waya-kun,” Kuwabara said. “Help me pry Ogata-kun off of Isumi-kun.”

Waya just stared at him. “I’m not touching him.”

“Afraid he’ll turn on you?” Kuwabara leered, and was rewarded with Waya paling.

“Oh god,” Isumi whimpered.

“Been called much worse,” Ogata murmured, and Kuwabara could hear the smirk in his voice.

“My ears and eyes are bleeding. They have to be,” Waya babbled as he moved forward, grabbing Ogata’s shoulder and tugging. “This is sick.” 

“Jealous, Waya-kun?” Kuwabara asked conversationally, pressing the button to call the elevator.

“No,” Waya denied assertively. “No way.” He was still struggling to keep Ogata off of Isumi, who was staring at Waya dazedly.

“Waya,” Isumi whispered, horror etched on his face. “It’s not what it looks like.”

“It looks a lot like you and Ogata-juudan getting it on in the hallway,” Waya replied dryly, color returning to his face now that Ogata was safely away from Isumi.

“Well,” Isumi began, “that’s what it is, but it’s not!” Isumi’s face was bordering on purple. Kuwabara wondered idly whether the young pro would pass out.

The bell dinged, signaling the arrival of the elevator. The doors opened, and Kuwabara helped Isumi into it while Waya pushed Ogata.

“Here, Isumi-kun,” Kuwabara cackled, handing a bottle and a room key to Isumi. “Ogata-kun and I were sharing a room. Fifth floor. Room 307. Enjoy.”

“I’m going to have nightmares,” Waya declared as the elevator closed on the picture of Isumi pinned to the way and Ogata mauling him again.

“Now, now, Waya-kun,” Kuwabara said, waggling his eyebrows. “I could entertain you while your roommate is occupied.”

“Oh god,” Waya cried and took off. Kuwabara smiled and followed at a much more leisurely pace.


End file.
